


Silver Silence

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Sirius, Lily and James are ambushed by a troop of Death Eaters...When they try and escape, one doesn't get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was nearing two in the morning; the clock was tick, tock, ticking on the wall above the fireplace. "Where are you guys?" Remus muttered, staring at the fireplace intently. A storm was passing overhead, blocking all light from the moon and the stars to the young man, the only source of light was the fire, crackling and burning. He kept expecting a face to appear, to tell him it was clear, that everything had gone alright, but there was nothing but orange and yellow flame.

He glanced at the clock again, "It couldn't have taken this long..." His heart stopped its frantic beating when a bearded face fluttered into sight in the fire. "Headmaster?"

"No word yet?" Albus Dumbledore asked his ex-pupil.

Remus was still sitting hunched over on his sofa, staring into the fireplace, "None. I've been thinking of going over myself..."

"There's a floo connection nearby the Evans' home." Dumbledore said, "For Public usage too, it's under Oak Clusters. Be careful, g'night Remus." The face disappeared. Remus sighed in relief, glad that Dumbledore could practically read minds and for all Remus knew, maybe he could.

Remus reached for a little pouch tied to his belt that held his floo powder, he dumped a handful in his pocket threw it into the fire and shouted "Oak Clusters!" And left.

He stumbled into an odd store that had served his purpose to get nearby to Lily's parents home, a teenage girl in an ugly uniform that matched the decor of the shop stared at him, seeming startled. "Can I help you?" She gestured to the shelves around him.

It appeared Dumbledore had given him the floo name for an All-Night Emergency Apothecary. "I was just...Um."

"Is it a forgetfulness potion gone-wrong? Do you need the antidote?" She asked, trying to be genuinely helpful. Remus blinked. "A silence potion? I don't know, at this time of night the most popular customers normally have had a mishap with Sleeping Draughts..."

Remus noted the many oak trees that grew all around the small shop, hence the misleading name of 'Oak Clusters'. The rain had not yet begun to fall from the sky, but the clouds swelled and rumbled above.

He had been to the Evans' home once before, right before Lily and James' wedding. So he had an idea of what the house looked like, but he still had no clue where he was.

After finding a clearing, he had no trouble figuring out where he was supposed to go. A glinting green skull with a slithering serpent tongue and emerald stars glittering about in the sky gave it away. The Dark Mark.

Remus found himself using the speed of the wolf to run faster, his arms pumping at his sides and his legs flying in steady pace, it felt like they were falling behind the rest of him.

The house came into view, alone on the dead end road. The green smoke was beginning to settle around the roof.

"Oh God." He gasped out; stopping so suddenly his legs tumbled forward ahead of his torso. He simply stood there, long legs shaking, breathing hard with his bottom lip jutted out in an attempt to gather more oxygen. "Oh please, let them be alright." The tawny headed young man moaned; he took off at wolf speed again, running all the way to the door, his wand already drawn out in defense.

He froze at the door, unsure of what to do. He knocked.

When there was no answer, he began to shiver, and his limbs bent out in odd angles with fright. "LILY-- JAMES! SIRIUS!?" He screamed, his voice having caught up to him.

"Moony?" A deep voice came from the other side of the door. Remus nearly collapsed with relief at the sound, "Padfoot! Oh thank Merlin! You're okay...You're okay." The wooden door opened to reveal a sullen faced Sirius Black. The werewolf took one look at his friend to know, "But not everyone else is."

"Lily's Mum and Dad..." Sirius whispered, grabbing his friend's arm. "Get inside, now." Remus entered quickly and together they shut and locked the door.

"Were you here when it--?"

"No, they were already dead..." The muffled sobs had long reached Remus' ears, but to see Lily, her belly enlarged with child, crumpled beside her parents' bodies, almost made him break. 

There were no signs of torture on Mr. and Mrs. Evans; obviously it had been a clean venture for the Death Eaters. A broken teacup was right beside Mrs. Evans's hand and Mr. Evans was leant awkwardly against his armchair, as if he had just been getting up and had fell against it.

"It's not safe here." Sirius said quietly in his ear, Remus tried to ignore the shivers it sent down his spine, "But Lily won't leave them...James has been trying to coax her away for hours."

Remus nodded, because he felt like he should.

"They must have known we were planning on sending Lily here." Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That it was our place of safety for her..." "The question is, who could have told?" Sirius' blue eyes were pinned on Remus' amber ones.

Remus looked back at Lily, the frown deepening, "I've no idea."

"Remus?" Lily croaked, finally noticing his presence, James noted him too, with a nod. "I'm glad you're here." She whimpered and Remus took it upon himself to get on his knees and pull her to him with a hug.

"It'll be fine, love." He says quietly in her ear.

"I don't know how you survived." She whispered back, referring to the death of his parents the year before.

"Neither do I." He answered truthfully, "But I'm alive, and so will you be. You and little James Junior on the way." He prodded her stomach gently.

Lily sat for a few moments more, before struggling to her feet, Remus and James both offered help, but she refused. Only a month more until her due date, and still reprimanding the men for helping her too much. A sharp crack that wasn't lightning fizzled through the house.

"Fuck." Sirius growled. And more sounds of apparating Death Eaters filled the air, a sickening harmony to be heard. The doors were being blasted open, and shadowy figures could be seen outside the windows. Lily grasped her belly in terror. "James--" She began to say, but instead just drew her wand.

"We've done this twice before." James told her, "We can do it one more time."

"But--"

"Ah hell and all its devils." Remus whispered, "I'm screwed."

"We'll fight a few off, and when it gets too much...We apparate home, okay?" James instructed them, holding his wand tightly in his hand, stepping with instinct in front of his wife. "I'm sure we'd all like to get at these bastards a bit before we go home."

"Well, well, well, look what we've found." A man's voice taunted, "Four and a half sitting ducks."

"You've underestimated us then, one of us is a sitting wolf." Remus snarled.

"Oh yes. The resident werewolf of the crew. I'm surprised they haven't chained you up out back yet." A second Death Eater clucked his tongue.

Sirius was the first to move, he threw himself forward yelling out an indecipherable spell at the one who'd spoken. The Death Eater hit the wall with a loud thud. And soon everyone was involved.

Wands were shooting out spell after spell, curse after curse. It was obvious who would win, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius knew it all too well. They moved out the back door, onto the grassy yard where there would be room to spread out to apparate.

Remus felt the dread within him thicken.

"The hunter is the hunted tonight." A feminine voice sneered at him; she knew what his friends didn't.

"Okay--now!" James shouted, and disappeared with a 'pop', Lily and Sirius instantly followed. Leaving Remus alone to face off their enemies. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

"Where's Moony?" Sirius immediately asked, upon arriving at Lily and James' flat. The couple looked as clueless as he did.

"He probably apparated to his flat." Lily said unsurely.

"But...We always come here, he knows that." Sirius insisted. "Maybe we missed it--they might have gotten his wand or something."

"I don't think so, Padfoot." James answered, but his eyes didn't look as convinced.

Sirius paused, thinking carefully over what he was about to say, "You don't think he might be...might be...one of them?"

"Don't say that!" Lily snapped, the tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks again.

"But--someone must have told them! Dumbledore said he thought there was a traitor among us..." The young man began again.

"It isn't Remus." James said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Don't let Voldemort get what he wants. This is what he wants...To break us apart. To see us turn on each other."

"Remus is always late though and he leaves early..."

"Nonsense, it isn't him, it's not." Lily continued, she was exhausted in every part of the word, but she still had the energy to see this argument out. "Someone needs to check his flat, make sure he's alright..."

"I'll go." James volunteered immediately, glaring at his best friend. "You stay here with Lily." He disapparated, only gone a few minutes before reappearing in the living room.

"Well?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

"He's not there."

"What?" The two James had informed felt the dread he carried with him.

"I don't think...I don't think he made it back from your parents' Lily." James began, his voice shaking.

"Oh Merlin. Oh fucking Merlin." Sirius chanted.

"We need Dumbledore, we need--we need help!" Lily screeched, becoming frantic in her worry.

James was the first to act, adjusting his glasses he rushed to the fire place, quickly contacting Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster! Headmaster! It's Remus--there's been an ambush!"

Albus appeared in James handicapped view, "What happened James?"

"We went to Lily's parents' home and they were dead, Headmaster, Lily- -she didn't want to leave them, and then Remus was there, and then the Death Eaters and then--Oh God! Remus is already dead!"

"Now, calm down. Hope is not yet lost--" But James stopped listening, Lily was shaking him away from the fireplace.

"Sirius apparated! He went after Remus!" Lily was hysterical by then, "I won't lose them all in one night! I won't!" She cried, holding her husband tighter. 

"You still there Professor?" James yelled, putting his face back in the flames. "Sirius has gone after Remus, the smarmy git! They're both goners now...I don't know what he's thinking..." James was trying to keep his head, and failing spectacularly.

"Just stay calm son, I'll be over as quickly as possible..." And then Dumbledore disappeared, and James leaned back on his heels.

"Oh Merlin, Lily, I don't know what the hell's going on." 

-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Sirius apparated to the Evans' backyard, finding the group of Death Eater's had lessened in number; those that had stayed were circled around a person who could only be Remus.

A loud and pained yell sounded through the air, and Sirius felt anger rage through every vein in his body. "Back off!" He shouted, throwing curses at them, breaking up the group.

"Awww, coming to ruin our fun, Black?" A voice teased, in mock disappointment, "Or did you want to join? He's quite a lively one, he is. I'm sure you'd enjoy playing with him."

"Bellatrix." Sirius snarled, identifying his cousin.

"Oh yes, you still remember me?" The woman Death Eater stepped forward, holding her wand with a careless grip, occasionally twirling it between her fingers. "I remember you, Sirius, and how you used to follow this one around like a kicked puppy."

"Fuck off Bella, he's no use to you."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that. For a werewolf he's very attractive, I'm sure I could put some silver chains to good use with him." She grinned maliciously and licked her lips. The other Death Eaters' laughter rose up, just as the rain began to fall.

Sirius held out his wand, in offering, "I'll take his place."

"Oh, but I couldn't have the same fun with you as I would with him. Does he scream like that for you?" Remus' pained screams started up again, and Sirius caught sight of silver between the legs and robes of the Death Eaters.

"Just let him go." Sirius growled, his patience ebbing away, but he kept in mind that he was no match against them all. "I know more than he does."

"Why would I do that, when I could watch the expression on your face as I touch him in every place you've want--"

"Shut up, Bella!"

"Ooh, did I make you mad, cousin? Does the idea of someone else having at your little werewolf make you angry?" Bella giggled, and the other Death Eaters joined in. "It would be so much fun, making you jealous."

"It's not like that between him and me, Bella, and you know it." Sirius hissed, stepping closer.

"But you want it to be...Don't you, cousin? You want to lick him and kiss him and touch him everywhere--"

"Shut UP, Bella. You don't know what you're talking about." Sirius was up beside her now, but she didn't back down. Didn't even flinch in his presence. Around them, the rain came down harder.

Bella clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Shame, shame cousin, you know you want him. I know you want him. How about...If you let me--"

"No deal." Sirius interrupted, his breath coming out in furious puffs.

"You didn't even let me finish." She whined, "I was going to say, if you let me watch, I'll let you have your wicked way with him, IF you give us the information on where the Potters are. Doesn't it sound like a good deal to you?"

"No, sounds like shit to me."

"And the noble Gryffindor in you comes out, what a pity. I was getting all excited at the prospect of the two of you--"

"Stop wasting time Bella, TARANTALLEGRA!" He shouted at her, she shrieked, and threw a curse back at him, but he dodged it, throwing himself in the middle of the huddle of Death Eaters.

What he saw there, made his stomach clench in unpleasant knots. Remus was writhing on the ground, his arms and legs were bare to the night, but what normally was clear, creamy white skin was streaked with bloody red marks and gashes. Silver jewelry littered the ground beside him; no doubt it was all pure silver.

Sirius whirled around; his eyes flashing to Bella whose legs were still dancing out of control. "You are one sick bitch." She tried to throw another curse at him, but failed in direction and hit another Death Eater instead.

Then Sirius just went mad and began throwing curses and spells at every Death Eater in sight. The Death Eaters didn't seem to know how to react to him and they were all blasted off guard before they thought to fight back.

Three faint 'pops' were barely heard over the noise, but Sirius saw Lily, James and Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye, and felt relieved.

The Death Eaters also saw this, saw Dumbledore, and apparated away so abruptly it was nearly comical.

When they were gone, Sirius collapsed beside Remus, "Moony? Are you alright, lad?" His only reply was a pained moan, and coughs.

Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, trying to speak, but all that came out was more coughing and groans of pain.

"Oh, what'd they do to you?" Sirius whispered hopelessly. He felt a small, tender hand on his shoulder and glanced up to Lily.

"I think we need to get him to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore told them, "A floo network is just down the road a ways."

They charmed Remus to float in the air, after Lily had put a pain killing charm on him. Then they followed Dumbledore to the All-Night Emergency Apothecary Remus had spent a few precious seconds in earlier.

The same clerk was there, this time she was even more alert. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" She squeaked.

"Enjoying your summer job, Elena?" Dumbledore asked conversationally, "We're just passing through, don't pay us any mind dear.

"Graveyard shifts are the pits, aren't they?" James said, once they'd gotten Remus safely through, then disapparated to St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore was already explaining Remus' injuries to a healer, "Werewolf...silver..." Was all that Sirius managed to hear.

The healer placed Remus in an extra bed, and wheeled him away. Sirius made to follow, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You've done all you could, it's best if we just go to our homes and sleep now..."

Sirius glanced to his watch, it was just past five. He began to feel just how tired he was. "I'm not leaving him."

"I thought you'd say that," Dumbledore's mouth curved, "But what use will you be to him asleep?" 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Remus woke up in a room with one window letting in little light, to the sound of soft snoring to his right. He grimaced slightly as he moved to look at the sleeping figure. Sirius. He should have known.

He recalled the night's events, the Apothecary, Lily's parents, the Death Eaters and...With another grimace, the torture. He'd gone down quickly when his friends had left, the Death Eaters forced him down with Cruciatus and then burned him with silver on his legs and arms, one--Bella, Sirius had called her--had had a vile of water with pure silver flecks in it, forced him to swallow it.

That explained his inability to speak...and probably why his insides were screaming so much.

"Remus?" A husky voice asked, almost shy. Remus looked at Sirius, trying to convey that he'd heard him with a nod. "You okay?" Another nod. "What happened?" Sirius continued to question, Remus simply shook his head. "One minute you seemed fine--did they curse you just as you were apparating?"

Remus gestured to his throat, indicating he couldn't speak.

"What?" Sirius questioned, getting up and trudging over to directly beside Remus. The other man huffed and croaked, trying to form a sentence, but just made himself cough more.

"Sir, if you're provoking my patient to speak, I'll have to kick you out." A feminine voice said, a hint of cruelty whispering through.

"Is there something--?" Sirius began to ask, but the woman interrupted, taking out a clipboard and standing in front of Remus' bed.

"Wrong? Yes. Mister Lupin here, was force-fed water with little bits and pieces of silver in it." Sirius felt the same fury he'd had the night before rush through him. "Don't look so surprised, it's common for the few werewolves who refuse to join up with You-Know-Who."

"Few?"

Remus opened his mouth, but the healer snapped, "Don't try to speak, Mister Lupin, it will only make it worse. We have potions being made as we--or your friend and I--speak that should clear up the lacerations within you." Remus nodded.

"Is everything else alright...?" Sirius asked.

"Who are you to be asking questions about this man? Are you a relative?"

"You could say that." The healer smirked at him.

"You can call me Zell," She flicked her name tag amongst the lime green robes she wore. It read 'Zellareda Eller'.

"Sirius Black."

"Oh, that's interesting...A Black mixing with a lycanthropic?" Zell laughed, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "We need more of that these days." There was silence, "So, Mister Lupin, how are you feeling?" Zell went about inspecting Remus' injuries carefully, ever so often grinning as she caught Sirius' jealous stares.

"Are you finished?" Sirius asked, almost threatening.

"Not quite..." She lifted the sheets away and inspected the worst of the gashes on Remus' legs. "How do you know, Mister Lupin, Sirius?"

"School mates."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Good friends?"

"Yes."

"Like brothers?"

"Yes."

"Lovers?" She grinned.

"Ye--No!" Sirius sputtered and blushed, causing him to miss Remus' look of horror and shame, but Zell didn't.

"Just seeing if you were listening." She said, "I went to Hogwarts myself, many a year ago...Nearly ten years ago, I think it is." 

"Bad time to pick to go into healing." Sirius muttered.

"Yes...I wasn't expecting this." She gestured to Remus. "Torture victims. All the time..." A look of regret was on her dark features, "What do you do for a living?"

"I work for Albus Dumbledore." Sirius answered vaguely.

"Hmm." Zell said, "Same as Mister Lupin?" Sirius nodded, she checked her watch, "Those potions will need checking soon, I'll be back in a couple hours." Zell left the two young men alone.

"Does it hurt any?" Sirius asked, putting a hand tentatively to Remus' forearm. The other man shrugged. "Did you...Last night...Did you hear what, Bella was saying to me?" Remus gave another shrug. "Because...I didn't want to, scare you off or something." Remus raised a golden eyebrow at him.

"I don't know how she knew, but she did. Kind of like Zell did." It's now or never, Sirius thought to himself, "You may have already copped on too, and are just ignoring it...I know James suspects and Lily downright knows...But..." Sirius looked down, his hands were shaking with nerves, and he felt like he was risking everything in this one moment.

"I've always felt more for you than I did everyone else. It took last night for me to realize it was more than just a little crush or...admiration. I'm...I'm in love with you Moony." And when those words were at last out of his mouth, he looked up into the surprised eyes of the silent werewolf. 

"Obviously," Sirius said, in a lighter tone, "You don't have to say any--" He was cut off by two strong hands pulling him to Remus, and lips caressing his own. Remus kissed him to tell him what he couldn't say and more. 'I love you. I love you so much. You are my everything.'

"Whoa--am I interrupting?" The two guilty canines broke apart instantly at the sound of Zell's amused voice. "Not lovers, you said?" She chuckled, walked in and grabbed her clipboard. "I forgot this, can't go anywhere without it." She was on her way out again, when she bumped into two entering figures. "Excuse me, just on the way out." And disappeared around the corner.

"Remus, Sirius, how are you holding up?" James asked, his arm around his wife, who still looked distraught.

The pair exchanged meaningful glances with one another, "We're fine...Remus isn't--quite up to talking yet though."

"Did he tell you why he didn't apparate with us, the little idiot?" James said, looking reproachfully at Remus, who cowered under it.

"Why?" Sirius leaned away from Remus to hear the story better.

"Werewolf Restriction Number 37: No werewolf shall be permitted an Apparating License, and if reported apparating will be immediately incarcerated." Lily quoted in monotone. "The lowlife toe-rags."

"REMUS! You didn't--you never--" Sirius wasn't sure whether to be angry at Remus or the Ministry. The poor werewolf couldn't even defend himself under the silver induced silence. "You and your pride Remus John Lupin. How should we punish him, Jim?"

Remus only smiled weakly in return, promising to himself that when he got his voice back he'd be sure to give Sirius some ideas on _exactly_ how to punish him...


End file.
